The Pendant and The Wish
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: A double-sided pendant... a wish... what does those two bring to your mind? For me, it's a good story for Kanata and Miyu... Read to find out... Please review...


The wish

**The Pendant and The Wish**

_By_

_Kanata Saionji_

It was nearly afternoon and the sun was slowly disappearing for a kip behind the huge mountains for a sleep while the moon started to take his shift.

'Great,' sighed Kanata as he dumped his backpack and himself on a seat in a deserted Railway Station in what seemed to be a small town near the hill.

'It isn't that bad…' came Miyu awkwardly with a smile, 'we just have to wait another sixteen hours for the next train…'

'Sixteen, Miyu!' shouted Kanata and stood up, looking at her menacingly.

'I'm really sorry, Kanata,' apologized Miyu as she sat down at the seat placing her bag by his bag, separating the two teens.

'Sorry?' he exclaimed, 'how is that going to do any good?'

With that, he sat back down. He was fuming with anger. Miyu looked worried and he was completely furious.

'What are Ruu and Wanya going to do if we are _sixteen _hours late due to your recklessness?' asked Kanata still red from anger, 'Ruu will probably cry his eyes out if you're late…'

Miyu hung her head without a reply.

'I'm really sorry, Kanata,' she said with a broken voice. Kanata sensed water falls at once. But this time, he resolved not to cheer her up because he was angrier than ever. But he couldn't look at the blonde he most wanted to protect, cry because of him…

'Hey…' he said slowly, 'we'll get a bus…'

She looked up at him. Her eyes were surely staring to well up. But with those words, she smiled and wiped them away, bringing Kanata's anger to submission.

The brunette and the blonde started to walk out of the station to the local bus stand. The whole area seemed to be too lovely for words. The hills were deep green and the air was really fresh.

'No wonder Aya decided on such a place for a summer trip,' thought Miyu as she walked beside Kanata.

But the trip, which they all enjoyed pretty well didn't actually end very well… As the party—consisting of Kanata Saionji, Miyu Kouzuki, Nanami Tenchi, Santa Kurosu, Christine Hanakamachi, Nozomu and Aya—after having a wonderful day of chats, foods and some games had reached the train station with a few minutes to spare. It was then, that Miyu decided to get a souvenir. As she was busy deciding over which to buy, the train had arrived. All the others had taken their seats except Kanata and Miyu. Miyu decided on the souvenir seconds after the train had closed its doors and left the platform leaving the brunette fuming with anger and the blonde sad with despair.

'I'll make a call home to inform Wanya we'll be late,' said Kanata and disappeared into a phone booth.

Miyu remember clearly when the two announced that they would be going out for the day. Ruu made a real fuss even though he couldn't really understand perfectly—but had got the outline anyway. Wanya insisted that they leave for the trip because the two rarely get any time to be normal teenagers.

As she waited for Kanata, her eyes fell on a small stationery store. It had a variety of beautiful pendants hanging over a stand. Miyu went closer and at once, a particular pendant caught her eye. It looked like a heart pendant except that it was only one half of it. She wondered where the other half was when the shop keeper spoke.

'You like that?' he asked.

He seemed a warm person in his early twenties with bright hair and clear sapphire eyes and wire-rimmed spectacles adorned them. He smiled at Miyu closing his eyes.

'Yes,' she said, 'but what about the other half?'

'Hmm,' wondered the handsome shop keeper, 'it is a very interesting story… would you like to hear?'

'I have some time,' she replied with a smile, eager to hear about the half-pendant.

He smiled and began, 'long ago, a handsome young man in this town fell in love with a beautiful maiden but he was unable to express his feelings for her… so one day, he decided to give her something and propose… but whatever he might see, it was nothing compared to the young girl's beauty. So, being a gold-smith himself, he made a silver heart pendant which could be broken in half…'

'Is this it?' asked Miyu interrupting.

'Yes,' replied the young man smiling, 'he gave it to the lady and said, "_I have fallen for your beauty miss… if you would like to be mine for ever long, please take this pendant…"_ however the lady simply replied, "_I'll take one half of it… you keep the other"_… the young man was over the earth with happiness… do you know why?'

'Why?' asked Miyu.

'Well… just the day before, he had wished under Him of that church,' he pointed at a beautiful and simple church way ahead near the bus-stop, 'and the wish states that if she take half and the other half is with him, it means they each have each other's heart in their own… Coincidentally, the girl had overheard this wish the time he made it and accepted him with all the love in the world… From then on, if a pendant is made with two parts, then the two who have each part is bound to be with each other for eternity…'

Miyu looked at the half-heart pendant in her palm. Then suddenly Kanata's face popped into her mind. She blushed, going, 'why is he coming into my mind?'

'Are you alright, miss?' asked the young shop-keeper, concerned.

'I'm fine…' she replied, 'so, where is this other part?'

'I don't know… I only got one part of it…' he said smiling.

'Too bad…' she whispered.

'Hey, what are you up to, now?' muttered Kanata in an annoyed voice from behind her.

Miyu jumped and blushed.

'I'll take it!' she muttered and left the place at once dragging a bewildered Kanata with her.

'What… you're buying another souvenir? A locket?' he asked.

'So, you gave her your pendant?' asked a beautiful lady in her early twenties to the handsome shop-keeper.

'Of course… the pendant chose her,' he replied to his lovely wife.

'You made a lovely work with that pendant you made, honey,' she praised and added, 'hope it'll work for her like it worked for us…'

'I'm sure it will,' was the young man's reply.

'I got the tickets,' announced Kanata, 'the bus leaves in half an hour'.

But Miyu was to busy looking transfixed at the church.

'What is it?' asked Kanata following her gaze.

'Can we go to the church?' she asked abruptly.

'Why?' asked Kanata with a raised eyebrow.

'I just want to go!' she protested.

'I'm the son of a Buddhist priest... I have nothing to do with churches,' he said.

'You were born on Christmas day!' she pointed out, 'obviously, you do!'

With that she dragged him to the church. To their utter amazement, the church was completely deserted. Not a soul was seen.

'You're nuts!' he said as soon as they entered the church.

'Keep your voice down…' she whispered.

Miyu kneeled before the Lady and Him and admired how much they looked at peace. Suddenly Kanata made some odd movement standing at a nearby table.

'What?' she asked in almost a whisper.

'Make a wish fast or we'll miss it again!' he ordered.

Miyu scowled and slowly closed her eyes. Kanata looked at the table with more concern and found a shining silver chain. He picked it up and saw an identical twin of the one Miyu just bought—except that it was the other part of the Heart.

'Hey!' he exclaimed in a whisper, 'Miyu look at th—'

He stopped at the sight of her praying. It was heart-throbbing. His heart was beating fast and he could feel it in his throat. His eyes began to slowly shake. Her long blonde hair was slowly moving with the wind. It was stunning on how beautiful she could look when she is calm.

'Shall we leave?'

These words brought Kanata back to Earth. She was standing up again and looked ready to leave.

'Of course,' he said and added, 'how many wishes did you make? God must be completely frustrated to have heard your silly wishes…'

'Very funny Saionji,' she commented.

'So, what did you wish for?' he asked slowly.

'Can't tell!' she said at once.

But Kanata could have sworn he saw a slight patch of crimson appear on her cheeks. Suddenly he gave his bags to Miyu and said, 'go to the bus… I'll be there in a minute!'

'Where are you going?' she asked.

'Just go!'

She left without another word. She found the right bus that leaves to Heiomachi and took her seat. She looked out of the window for any sign of Kanata when he sat down beside her with a gasp.

'What were you doing in the church?' she asked.

'Salsa dancing!' he replied.

'What?' she exclaimed.

'Duh… what'll anybody do?' he asked, 'Make a wish of course…'

'I remember somebody saying just a while ago that they had nothing to do with churches…' she said grinning.

'Someone just reminded that I was born on Christmas Day…' he retorted, 'so I obviously have something to do with churches…'

Miyu laughed out loud and Kanata joined in a few minutes.

The bus took off to Heiomachi. Actually before even they made their wishes, it had come true. Wondering what they are?

Miyu's Wish:

"_I wish that Kanata would find the other part of the locket… It seems impossible but please God, please let it be him…"_

Kanata's Wish:

"_I don't actually have much to wish for… I'm perfectly happy the way I am… the girl back there… Miyu Kouzuki… She's most important for me… So, whatever her wish is… please let it happen… ok? Thanks!"_

_**How was that guys? I just mixed up some of my favs.**_


End file.
